


Mensonges et autres illusions

by Nelja



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Genderfuck, Incest, Loki is awesome in any iteration, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timeline : troisième série, pendant que Loki vit dans une corps de femme. Il interroge Thor sur comment cela change les choses entre eux, en prenant soin de l'avoir fait boire avant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mensonges et autres illusions

**Author's Note:**

> Cette version des personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics, et c'est J. Straczynski qui a donné à Loki un corps de femme pour un arc. 
> 
> Ecrit pour le thème "Mythomanie - les histoires extraordinaires" de 30-interdits.
> 
> Contenu : manipulation, mindfuck. Genderfuck aussi, avec du sexe qui est hétéro physiquement et slash mentalement.

Loki choisit le soir parfait, où Thor quitte la salle commune ni trop tôt, ni trop tard. 

Il a bu, pas en excès, mais suffisamment pour ne pas assombrir ces grandes fêtes qui servent aux Asgardiens d'exutoires à leurs désirs de violence. Il n'est pas resté ressasser de vieux souvenirs jusqu'au bout de la nuit, mais ne désirait pas non plus assez la solitude pour renvoyer immédiatement Loki quand il se présente à sa porte.

"Que veux-tu ?" demande-t-il.

Un mot, c'est tout ce qu'il faut à Loki pour le piéger. Pas même cela, en fait : les mensonges grouillent déjà dans la démarche assurée mais modeste de ce corps de femme, coulent de ses manches, font s'incurver ses doigts fins et blancs quand il verse à Thor un verre d'hydromel supplémentaire, le lui propose en se penchant sur lui.

"Es-tu venu seulement pour m'offrir à boire ?" demande Thor, solidement assis sur le bord de son lit, un brin de sarcasme dans la voix.

Loki a juré devant les Ases qu'il avait renoncé à leur faire la guerre, et aussi qu'il ne dirait plus que la vérité. Bien sûr, c'était faux, et pas même sa première tromperie sous cette incarnation. Mais cela veut dire que, jusqu'à ce que ses plans arrivent à leur fin, il ne peut servir que des mensonges soigneusement choisis. Adieu à ceux qui sont tellement visibles qu'ils sont des injures, ainsi qu'à ceux qui blesseront quand ils seront dévoilés quelques jours plus tard.

Mais ceux qu'il réussit à dissimuler sous le masque de la vérité n'en sont que plus satisfaisants.

"Non. Je suis venu pour apprendre. Je suis venu pour savoir si tu le boirais."

Thor fronce un sourcil, comme confronté à une épreuve. Mais l'épreuve, s'il y en a une, est de comprendre que le piège n'est pas là.

"Pourquoi le devrais-je ?"

"Parce que ton courage est renommé dans les neuf mondes. Et parce que le piège serait trop grossier même pour celui que j'étais." Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Mais ce soir, la coupe ne contiendra que de l'hydromel. Cela suffira à ses plans. Il n'a pas besoin d'empoisonner Thor, il vise plus haut, et pour une autre fois ; il se contente actuellement d'apprécier les distractions du chemin.

Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il vise moins que la perfection.

Loki n'attend pas que Thor ait fini d'hésiter. D'un geste ample, presque théâtral, il renverse le contenu de la coupe à terre.

"J'ai eu ma réponse." déclame-t-il, ses demandant si Thor percevra le tremblement subtil, soigneusement maîtrisé, de sa voix.

"Et pourquoi donc me testais-tu ?" demande Thor, irrité.

"Mon frère, j'ai fait serment que je ne mentirais plus, et que je n'agirais plus contre Asgard. Cela ne signifie pas que mon intelligence ou ma curiosité ont été amoindries, et je voulais savoir." Il s'assied à terre, appuyé contre la couverture qui coule du lit de Thor. Son attitude est un mélange calculé d'humilité et de fierté, de langueur et de distance. Il a vu Sif bouger de cette façon. "Tu ne peux donc pas croire que j'ai changé. Même si je pense que tu as essayé."

Clairement, Thor n'a aucune confiance en Loki. Mais son honneur, ainsi qu'une minuscule crainte de le voir retomber dans le mal par sa faute, l'empêchent de le lui cracher au visage, le font même se sentir très légèrement coupable pour cela.

"Je regrette tellement..." murmure encore Loki, appuyant la tête contre la cuisse du dieu de la foudre. Ce corps a des avantages indéniables pour la séduction, mais pour l'instant, il doit encore faire comme si tout ceci était involontaire.

Comme dans un moment de colère, il arrache sa coiffe à cornes, la jette dans un coin de la pièce, accentuant ainsi sa ressemblance avec Sif. "Je voudrais tant pouvoir retourner à nos origines ! Tous me traitaient avec cruauté, mais pas toi. Tu croyais en moi, peut-être, à l'époque ; seul tu avais de l'affection pour moi !" Ce sont maintenant ses seins qui se pressent contre la cuisse de Thor alors qu'il lève les yeux pour rencontrer son regard. "Et j'en avais pour toi. Cette part est difficile à retrouver pour moi aussi, mais elle me manque pareillement."

Bien sûr, c'est un mensonge ! Loki n'a jamais ressenti de tel, jamais ! Mais une telle déclaration ambiguë est plus crédible que des protestations d'affection pleine et durable. Elle peut sembler crédible, elle touchera peut-être même Thor, qui a le coeur plus tendre que son père, et l'esprit moins avisé.

Thor prend la main de Loki dans la sienne, le fait se relever. Tout en lui n'est que confusion. Il ne l'a jamais touché ainsi, avec autant de précautions. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il veut tenter de l'accepter en tant qu'allié, ou bien parce qu'il est forcé de voir autrement ces poignets blancs et fins. Peut-être le fait-il lever parce qu'il veut montrer que cette posture de soumission ne lui sied plus ; ou alors parce que la façon dont son corps se presse contre la jambe le trouble. Il ne croit probablement pas en Loki, mais peut-être est-il en train de se dire qu'il devrait faire semblant un instant, que cela ne peut faire que du bien et pas de mal, que Loki ne peut rien lui faire sans se détruire lui-même.

Ce serait vraiment hilarant qu'il pense pouvoir lui mentir, à lui !

Ou peut-être est-il même stupidement sincère, trompé par son changement de visage et de corps, quand il se lève aussi et enclôt Loki dans une étreinte prudente.

Là encore, il pourrait aussi bien avoir peur de le briser que ne pas se sentir tout à fait à l'aise. Loki ricane intérieurement. Il n'est pas plus faible physiquement qu'autrefois, mais Thor semble traiter les dames différemment. C'est à elles de réduire la distance, de presser un corps contre un autre. 

"N'est-ce pas délicieux ?" demande Loki. Ainsi collé à lui, il sent son corps sursauter. "Ce premier pas vers la réconciliation ? M'appelleras-tu frère à nouveau ? Ou soeur, plutôt ?" Il feint l'embarras. "Cela ne sonne pas bien, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne sommes pas liés par le sang. Notre lien a été créé par Odin. Si nous devons repartir à zéro, serais-tu prêt à en prendre la responsabilité, cette fois ?"

Il sent que Thor hésite à briser l'étreinte. Loki le fait pour lui, accorde ses voeux en compensation de ce qu'il prendra plus tard, recule vivement, lui tend la coupe presque vide.

"Et peut-être un jour serai-je prête à t'appeler ami." Il a un petit rire, délibérément féminin. "Me croiras-tu si je te dis que j'ai parfois du mal à réaliser à quel point j'ai changé ?"

Thor boit cette fois, quelques gouttes symboliques, les muscles encore tendus, peut-être plus encore que quand il serrait le prince du mensonge dans ses bras. Il n'est pas toujours habile avec les mots, ne saurait répondre à la déclaration de Loki par une qui la vaille, aussi il approuve autrement. Homme d'action et d'épreuves, même dans ces moments !

Rien ne se passe. Thor ne se transforme pas en grenouille ou en vermisseau, n'en devient même pas plus ivre.

"Que penses-tu ?" demande Loki. "Que mon corps est celui d'une femme, parce que je suis différent, ou au contraire que cela m'a fait changer ?"

Il prononce ces mots en le regardant dans les yeux, puis laisse son regard glisser, sur ses cheveux, son torse, plus bas, interrompant momentanément sa respiration de la façon qui fait venir le rouge à ses joues.

Thor a déjà eu des embarras révélateurs, mais il est temps que même sa conscience embrumée comprenne que Loki est en train de lui faire des avances. Ou mieux, qu'il se demande juste si c'est vraiment le cas. Mais trop de surprise pourrait tout gâcher, autant que pas assez.

"Laisse-moi te remercier." Et, rapide, comme l'éclair, Loki presse sa bouche contre celle de Thor. Les formidables muscles du dieu de la foudre se tendent, se préparent à la rejeter presque par réflexe, mais il se retient, peut-être de honte d'avoir cru que Loki allait révéler une dague... l'imbécile ! Comme si ses lèvres et sa langue n'étaient pas des armes bien plus redoutables encore !

Encore une fois, Loki garde l'initiative en reculant avant d'être repoussé. 

"Je ne veux pas demander plus." dit-il avec un sourire orné d'amertume. 

Et il espère avoir suffisamment dosé la tentation pour n'avoir pas besoin de revenir sur ses paroles, pour que le dieu de la foudre le retienne. Le désir de Thor, privé de femme depuis trop longtemps, est presque palpable. Mais il ne suffirait pas à le faire céder si ne rentraient aussi en jeu sa compassion, et l'envie réelle d'une réconciliation dont Loki lui a fait miroiter l'illusion. Comme raisons, ou comme excuses, peu importe.

Thor l'embrasse, et Loki se réjouit de son propre talent.

Ce n'est pas qu'il désire son frère d'adoption, non, loin de là ! Il s'agit juste de l'humilier, de le salir, de souligner sa stupidité en en faisant exactement ce qu'il veut. Thor a une apparence plaisante, mais Loki agirait de même si cela n'était pas le cas - peut-être y aurait-il moins de satisfaction, mais seulement parce que ce serait plus simple. Il s'agit de s'assurer qu'avec le recul, il soit horrifié et blessé par ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être demain, s'il a vraiment trop bu, au pire quand il saura pourquoi le corps de Loki lui rappelle tant son ancienne femme. Et même si Loki se trouve y prendre plaisir, il s'assurera que Thor en prendra plus que lui, pour que son corps lui rappelle ses désirs honteux à chacune de leurs futures rencontres. Il est le maître du mensonge, et quand il enlève langoureusement leurs vêtements en caressant la peau de Thor, c'est juste sa propre volonté qui fait trembler son corps !

Il caresse de ses seins le corps du dieu de la foudre, exhibant sa féminité illusoire, autant un mensonge que tout le reste. Une raison de plus pour laquelle Thor ne sait pas à quel point ce qu'ils font est dépravé, une raison de plus pour en jouir. 

Le plus lentement possible, le plus longuement possible, il utilise toute sa science pour attiser son désir, et s'il faut en croire le corps de Thor, c'est efficace. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Il veut qu'il ne puisse jamais oublier cette nuit. Il veut qu'il oublie que ce qu'ils font est un traité de paix, qu'il devienne impérieux, qu'il ne puisse pas nier sa responsabilité ensuite.

Il lui faut les attouchements les plus obscènes, les poses les plus luxurieuses, pour avoir raison des bonnes manières de son frère d'adoption. Plus d'une fois, allongé sur le corps de Thor, caressant son torse large, stimulant son sexe massif, il pense à restreindre ses prétentions et à s'y empaler directement... mais finalement Thor prend possession de son corps offert, avec fougue, mais pas avec encore assez de violence pour les goûts de Loki.

"Je suis désolé..." halète-t-il, "de ressembler autant à dame Sif..." et cela a l'effet escompté, la poigne de Thor se crispe sur son épaule, et cela fait mal, mais Loki a envie d'éclater de rire. Même s'il ferme les yeux, Thor ne peut se dissimuler à quel point ceci est mauvais, pervers, qu'elle soit morte ou juste perdue ; Loki sent son désir qui augmente pourtant, dans les coups de reins qui s'accélèrent, et c'est délicieux...

"Désolé..." ment-il encore de toute son âme, "pour notre passé, désolé pour tout.", et il sait trouver les tons de voix qui rappelleront les souvenirs les plus pénibles, les plus choquants.

Il se surprend lui-même de ne pas avoir à feindre l'orgasme, ni même à l'exagérer. Eh, il est connu que c'est plus fort dans un corps de femme ! Ainsi satisfait, il peut à nouveau s'occuper exclusivement d'offrir à son ennemi un plaisir extrême et corrompu.

Une fois son orgasme atteint, Thor le regarde avec une sorte d'effroi. C'est bien, il y a des limites à ce qu'il ne comprend pas. Loki n'aurait pas souhaité une quelconque marque d'affection, à ce stade.

"Cela arrivera encore," dit Loki, affichant un sourire énigmatique, "à chaque fois que tu le désireras. Nous nous devons bien cela."

Il veut voir les yeux de Thor s'attarder sur lui avec désir et crainte. Il veut qu'il sache, sans ambiguité possible, que cette voie existe toujours. 

Si de quelconque principes l'empêchent de la prendre, il sera si doux, si satisfaisant pour Loki, de voir son frère ne pas avoir ce qu'il veut, pour une fois.

Et si, contre toute attente, il cède à ses bas instincts, Loki trouvera certainement un moyen d'apprécier quand même.


End file.
